New Generation
by Kaien Brief
Summary: I was rereading The Host when this idea popped into my head. Wanda is watching the beginning of a new generation in the caves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host if I did I would make sure the upcoming movie would be amazing like it should be. I'm scared Hollywood will ruin it though like they did Twilight (though the Twihards and over merchandising really ruined the series for me) but I'm not here to complain, I'm here to write.**

For eight lives the thought of giving my own life for my children was… well it never occurred to me really unless someone asked. I was too scared. But then I was inserted into my ninth body. I had Jamie.

True we weren't biologically related and even my host's body was only his sister but she was his mother in the true sense of the word. She cared for him as if he were her son since the occupation started and as I lived in her body so did I. Even now I love him, I would give my life for him any day.

And now he is not the only one. There are two more boys who I care for as my sons, they _are_ my sons. I am sitting on the bench like ledge with Melanie on one side and a very pregnant Sunny on the other. We are watching three young children play. The two oldest are both around seven years old. Hope Howe is running at her top speed away from my oldest, Walter. She is the spitting image of her father and is an energetic, adventurous child. Walter has his father's black hair and my body's gray eyes. Trailing behind them is my five year old, Wes, his golden curls bouncing and blue eyes burning with determination to catch up with the older children to join their game of tag. Both boys have Ian's perfect nose and my silvery toned skin. Walter is a tough little boy who is constantly getting scrapped up and scratched from his play but he never lets a tear escape his eyes. Instead he just grins and shows off his 'battle scars.' Wes is a bit more sensitive, his gentle personality reminds me so much of a soul but there is something distinctly human about his kindness and compassion. He often helps Doc in the medical wing despite his young age. Of course all he can do is bring water and food and talk to the patients as they recover and regain their memories but his efforts are highly appreciated by all the new humans.

I hear the laughter of an older boy behind me and turn to see Jamie holding hands with Lizzie. Elizabeth survived the invasion living with her father in a cave on a rocky beach way up north until we found her a few months ago, just a few weeks after her father died. She is tall and slender, her skin deeply tanned from years of fishing and living on the beach. She has long bright red hair and light brown eyes that are almost tan in color. Her personality matches her hair many of the humans call her a firecracker or a spitfire. She can be difficult to deal with at times but she has begun to mellow thanks to Jamie's presence. I was so happy when we found a human that was Jamie's age and now the attached hands show that they are on their way to being more than friends. Right now they are the picture of contentment; Lizzie has on a small smile—a facial expression she doesn't remember using before—and Jamie had on a big grin left over from his earlier laughter. Jamie wasn't a boy anymore, he was a full grown man and as much as it saddened me I was proud of the man he had become, so strong and so sweet.

"Time for dinner!" I hear Ian's voice carry through the caves. He is walking towards me covered in dirt. The population of our community is growing and the men have been excavating. They rotate shifts between regular chores and digging out new tunnels with the tools we've acquired. It's hard and slow work but it is getting done. We need more space for our newcomers and the growing new generation.

Melanie stands and helps Sunny to her feet and calls to the children, "Come on kids! Before Uncle Kyle eats it all." With that the children bounded towards the kitchens and Jamie did a face palm.

"Crap, Kyle was helping Ian dig today!" He started sprinting down the hall along with the children and now even Ian, leaving us women behind to laugh at their antics.

**AN: So this my first Host fanfic, how did I do? Please let me know :)**


End file.
